Miraculous Personality Swap
by Silvereyesxx
Summary: What if Ladybug and Cat Noir had each others personalities? Enough said..


**Wow it's been far too long! Well I'm back and here to entertain one of the best ways I know how! I've just recently been way to over obsessed with Miraculous Ladybug and just had to write a Fanfic!**

 ****Read****

 **In this case the characters are** **not** **akumatized and they still live their normal lives. This is basically just how the show would be if Ladybug and Cat Noir had each others personalities. Also Ladybug has a crush on Cat Noir and Cat likes Marinette.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010**

 _ **Earlier that day….**_

Little Harry Williams was almost never the one to disobey an order. He has a loving mother and father who come from wealth and fame. His mother sold makeup while his dad owned his own men's clothing line. They had just moved to Paris to put their son into a candy commercial. This would be the start of the 7 year old's own fame and fortune. It was his dream to be an actor. It wasn't long his parents decided to make this leap in moving to another country to help their son start his career. His parents had helped him rehearse his lines while he sampled the many delicious treats that where given to try. It wasn't until he had one candy to many.

''Ouch!'' Harry cried out in pain, grasping his cheek.

His mother came running to the rescue. She knelt down beside him as he hunched over in pain.

''My tooth'' He whimpered.

''Let me see, let momma see'' His mom sang.

He opened his mouth, not to her surprise there was a cavity.

''Honey, it looks like a cavity. You have been brushing your teeth right?'' Asked the mother rhetorically.

''I mean no, H-hey don't look at me like that! I-im under pressure here! Teeth brushing was just slowing me down. That goes for showering too. I nee-OWW'' Harry clutched his cheek again.

''You need to go to the dentist, that's what you need''. His mother grabbed him by the arm and started leading him to the car.

''and a bath, you also need a bath'' His mother added shutting the car door shut.

10101101010101

Harry and his mother waited in the room until the dentist came out.

''Well Mr. Harry Potter looks like you had one to many chocolate frogs!'' The dentist chuckled.

''I'm a future star not a wizard''. Harry mumbled fumbling in his pockets.

The dentist chuckle died down ''Right of course, so it looks like you need a filling and the sooner we do it the better''.

''When should we begin?'' the mother asked.

''Well you guys came in right when we were about to close so you will have to wait till tomorrow.''

''TOMORROW?'' Harry said dropping a lollypop he pulled from his pockets. ''I can't do this tomorrow!''

His mother sighed putting a hand on his shoulder.

''Well the Hogwarts train doesn't leave until 3pm, You'll be done way before-''

''Enough with the Harry Potter jokes! I'm not a wizard and you aren't funny! My audition is tomorrow and we didn't come all the way from America for a dentist appointment!''

His mother sighed.

''I'm sorry hon but your wellbeing comes first. Maybe we can get a-''

''No!'' Harry shouted at the adults. '' I'm going to that audition tomorrow and you can't stop me!'' Harry picked up his thrown lollypop and ran out of the office. He ran into the nearby park under the trees.

1010101010110

''Well, what do we have here, a child's dream of being a star crushed. The obvious perfect formula for my little akumas''.

A white butterfly flew into his hands to be changed into an akuma.

''Fly away my little akuma and evilize him!''

The butterfly began flying to the park where Harry was. The butterfly flew into his lollypop.

''Greetings Doctor Candy, your role is at stake due to the heartlessness of your mother and un humorous dentist. I give the power to turn whatever you want into sugar, making you the perfect one for the role. Though you must do something for me in return. You must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous''

''Yes hawkmoth!''

Darkness covered his body to help him fulfill his duties.

101010101010101010101010110

Class was almost over when Marinette was done with her drawing. She had drawn herself as her alter ego with her Cat Noir by her side. The picture consisted of them kissing in the moonlight. Marinette blushed hugging the photo. Chloe turned around to find the blushing bluenette hugging a sheet of paper. Chloe smirked taking a photo of her. The teacher was obviously witnessing this but didn't say a word. If she heard Chloe rant about her father being the mayor again, she might just loose it.

Alya looked at Marinette smirking.

''You know..'' Alya said nudging her arm. ''There's a thing called fanfiction, if you write as good as you can draw…''

Marinette blushed slamming the sheet down on the table.

''SHHH Alya, I-I I was only drawing them for a-a project I'm working on'' Marrinette whispered harshly.

Alya smirked ripping her notebook from her best friends arms. She opened it to reveal at least 30 drawings of the famed super heroes.

''Yeah, is it called ''I have a weird obsession with their un-existing love life?''"

Marinette snatched the notebook away.

''For your information, they are a thing, the cat just doesn't know it yet''.

Alya put her hands out defensively and chucked a little.

''alright girl I'm teasing. Though maybe you should focus on your own love life'' Alya whispered putting her hands around her shoulders.

''Take Adrien for example'' The both glanced down at him.

''He's very attractive and a little bird told me he has a thing for you''

Marinette let out a sarcastic chuckle.

''Oh, and what little bird told you that?''

''Nino's pet parrot, that thing is like the smartest bird in the world. I guess Nino told Adrien to practice off the bird before asking you out. The bird spilled all its secrets that night. It was awesome''.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

''I doubt that Alya,everytime I try talking to the guy he just stares at me and says nothing. Then his face gets all red and walks away. I think he may be disgusted with me''.

Alya rolled her eyes. _Clueless._

The bell rang and they all began to pack up.

''I have to go straight home today'' Marinette said walking out of the school with Alya.

''Parents need an extra help of hands in the bakery today''.

Before they parted ways they heard their names being called. They both turned around to see Nino and Adrien.

Nino waved to them and started running towards them, but Adrien quickly grabbed his friends arm.

''N-Nino I can't do this. I don't even know if she returns my feelings. I mean I can't even talk to her without turning into a statue. Marinette barely knows who I am other than being a model. What if she laughs? Even worse what would Chloe do? Poor Marinette would have to move schools far away from here then-'' Nino covered his mouth with his hand.

''Dude you need to chill out. Marinette is not Chloe and won't laugh at you. Trust me, one of these days you are going to need to tell her''.

Adrien sighed.

''Alright Nino''

''Hey dudes what's up?'' Alya said wrapping an arm around Marinette. Marinette smiled waving at Adrien.

Adrien's soft smile turned to stone.

Marienette awkwardly stopped waving looking in the other direction.

''What are you guys up to?'' Nino asked.

''Well the Pillsbury Dough Girl has baking duty. So Adrien, have you tried anything from their bakery?''

Adrien was just completely lost in Marinette's eyes.

Nino awkwardly shook Adrien.

''Come on dude say something'' Nino whispered into his ear.

Alya began to chuckle while Marinette was trying to find an escape. _What is going on in his mind?_ Marinette thought.

Adrien's mind began to wonder. _Wow she is just too beautiful for any words. There isn't a word to describe her beauty. Wow her eyes were like rare blue diamonds. Most of all you she is such a sweet kind person, you put everyone before yourself. That just puts the attractive icing on the attractive cake. Love me Marinette, let me buy your love. I'm so rich I could pay someone to invent a word to describe your beauty. I'm also secretly Cat Noir, I'm a sexy cat guy and an adorable rich guy. I'm a bogo deal. Please notice me, let me eyes do the talking. Words are for the weak._

Marinette awkwardly grinned. ''Look guys I really need to get going''. With being said Marinette began running home.

 _So close._ Adrien thought.

101010101010101011010101

Marinette threw her bag on her ground and flopped onto her bed.

''Tikki?'' Marinette mumbled into her bed.

Tikki flew out of her pocket onto her hair.

''Why can't I ever have a do nothing day? School, my parents bakery, designing clothes, MAKING CLOTHES, being Ladybug, worry about if a guy in a cat suit likes me?''

''Marinette you know the responsibilities of being you comes with a price'' Tikki giggled.

''Easy for you to say, you get to chill in my bag all day until I need my alter ego''.

Tikki smiled. ''Well it's not like there's anything I can do in there''.

Marinette frowned at that. She never really thought about her kwamies needs.

''Oh Tikki, I never truly realized''.

Tikki giggled.

''It's okay Marinette, your life is enough entertainment for me''.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at that.

''Glad my life gives you entertainment''.

All of a sudden she heard screaming coming from the outside. Marinette quickly ran to her balcony to find a bunch of citizens running from an akumatized victim. He couldn't be any older than 10. His skin was yellow with bright blue eyes. His hair looked like it was covered in all types of sugary treats. He wore a long blue cape and a pink jumpsuit that was worn with black boots. He held a giant red pop in his hands blasting it at whatever was in his way. It seemed to be turning things into candy.

''Geez hawkmoth is really bad at designing outfits for his akuma victims. I just hope in his alter ego doesn't design clothes for a living''.

Tikki giggled. ''if that where the case we could find out who he was no problem!''

Marinette laughed.

''Tikki spots on!''

101010101100101010101010101

Adrien was playing video games when he heard the screaming. He jumped up and ran to his window to see what the problem was. He saw what seemed to be an akumatized victim.

''Sweet, just what we need''. Adrien complained.

''Too bad he doesn't turn things into camembert cheese, I'd have to join the dark side!'' Plagg cheered.

Adrien sighed.

''Come on Paris needs us!''

1010101010101010101010101010

Ladybug was swinging her yo-yo towards the candy man. She lassoed him around the leg and threw him to the ground.

Doctor Candy groaned.

''You stupid bug! Who do you think you are!'' Doctor Candy blasted a ray at her threw the lollypop.

Ladybug quickly dodged it.

''Well well, candy is for kids who behave themselves!''

''Yeah well pajamas are for wearing to bed, not to play hero in!''

Doctor Candy knocked her to the ground cornering her.

 _Now Doctor Candy, take her miraculous! Her earrings!_

''before I change you, I'll take your earrings as a trophy''

''These are not your color'' Ladybug joked.

Before he could get them, Cat Noirs stick extended in between Ladybug and Doctor Candy. Ladybug quickly grabbed it and the pole was extended up. It landed her on top of the building that she was cornered in.

''Oh, hi kitty witty'' Ladybug said trying to give him a kiss on the cheek. Cat Noir politely grabbed her shoulders pushing her away.

''No time for your flirting'' Cat Noir said, a tad annoyed.

''Why? I thought cats liked chasing bugs?''

Cat Noir groaned.

''We have a akuma to catch, and we really need your lucky charm. So please don't get distracted''.

Ladybug smirked.

''I could be your lucky charm, and boo you are totally mine''

Cat rolled his eyes.

''I don't think so''.

All of a sudden a ray blasted towards their faces. They both managed to dodge it.

''It would very sweet of you to surrender!'' Doctor Candy said, clearly agitated.

''likewise'' Cat Noir said.

Cat Noir and Ladybug began fighting. A little while in they managed to knock him down and corner him. Doctor Candy growled looking at the famed heroes.

''You could have defeated us only if you ate more vegetables'' Cat Noir said fist bumping Ladybug. ''I think the akuma is in his lollypop staff''.

''This doesn't make sense though, you didn't use your lucky charm'' Cat said.

Ladybug shrugged.

Doctor Candy made his move and shot a blast at Ladybug.

''Look out!'' Cat Noir quickly pushed her out of the way.

The flash of the transformation was so bright, Ladybug had to squint her eyes and look away, knocking into an object. Doctor Light grunted before quickly fleeing.

The light faded, she turned around to find Cat Noir a candy cane. He looked like himself but his cat suit and all of him seemed to have a candy cane layer. She then noticed an object beside his foot.

 _Bingo._ Ladybug thought.

''Cat!'' Ladybug said running over to him, grabbing his peppermint face.

''My sweet hero''. Ladybug hugged his form.

All of a sudden she heard cracking. She watched his fingers twitch, making a snapping noise with every movement. She looked up to see his eyes blinking and head moving.

''CHAT CHAT!'' Ladybug said backing away.

''La-Lady-bug'' Chat groaned.

Ladybug sighed in relief.

''Are you okay?''

Cat groaned but nodded.

''Come on lets go get that akuma'' Cat tried to walk but fell over, luckily Ladybug caught him before he fell which both knocked him to the ground.

''I knew you would fall for me some day kitty, I never excepted you to be made out of sugar when you did it''.

Cat groaned yet again.

''Ladybug people are in danger and you choose to flirt. You are the only one who can save akuma victims and you flirt with me instead''.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

''Now you're just bugging me''.

Ladybug gasped and began laughing.

''I should be a comedian, don't you think Kitty?''.

''Ladybug go get that akuma. Use your lucky charm!'' Cat begged annoyingly.

''Shhhhh'' Ladybug hushed him putting a finger on his lips. She reached down to his ear and whispered to him

''I did''.

Cat Noir looked confused. It wasn't until he looked down by the end of his feet to see the lollypop stick that turned him to sugar.

''What, when did you? How did you?''

Ladybug shushed him again.

''Well when you were being transformed into sugar after you pushed me out of the way, the glare so was so much I ended up knocking into Doctor Candy and accidently grabbed the pop thinking it was just his arm''. Ladybug looked around to see if he was in seeing distance.

''Looks like he fled''

''That was awesome Ladybug! How did you not need your lucky charm? I thought you always needed it to defeat an akuma''.

Ladybug held his cheek.

''I told you, you are my lucky charm!'' Ladybug leaned down to kiss him but cat put his hand over her mouth.

''Still never happening bugaboo''.

Ladybug pouted.

''Come on let me 'insect' myself into your life?''

''Please Ladybug destroy the akuma so I can go home, I had enough your flirting for one day''.

''As if you couldn't be any sweeter'' Ladybug replied sarcastically. Ladybug completely laid him down and went over to the pop, crushing it with one foot.

The black butterfly flew out and ladybug grabbed her yoyo.

''No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize!''

Ladybug snatched the butterfly up with her yoyo.

''Goodbye little butterfly!''

Ladybug started down at Cat Noir with a sadistic smile.

''What?'' Cat Noir asked, fearing his life. Then he knew what she was up to.

''Oh no you don't! Ladybug no! Put me down! LADYBUG!''

''Miraculous Ladybug!''

With force Ladybug threw Cat Noir into the air screaming.

With being said the little red ladybugs came and fixed everything, including Cat Noir.

''Sorry Kitty I needed to save Paris. You know how this goes!'' Ladybug said with a giggle.

Cat Noir was distraught.

''I'll go check on that kid, bug out!'' Ladybug quickly kissed his cheek before disappearing.

'' .ladybugs'' Cat said holding himself.

1010101010101010

When Ladybug arrived at the scene with the kid everything was all good. Well except for the fact that this kid now worshipped Hawkmoth. The boy gave up his dream of becoming a childhood star and decided to peruse finding Hawkmoth and being his faithful follower. She wasn't to concerned though. These events led his family fleeing from Paris back to the United States, so she wasn't worried of fighting a Hawkmoth wannabe. Ladybug left the distraught family and headed home.

101010101010101010

Adrien laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

''You know..'' Plag said putting a piece of camembert in Adrien's face.

''Cheese is better than any villain and crush''.

''If Marinette never falls for me I promise you, me and that stinky cheese will hit the roads into the dark abyss of the universe''.

All of a sudden Adrien's phone buzzed causing Adrien and Plagg to jump. He picked up the phone to see it was a photo from Chloe.

Adrien groaned.

''I swear if this is a nude…''

Adrien opened the phone and gasped. It was a photo of Marinette blushing down at a picture that looked like Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing.

''Whaaa?'' Adrien said.

''Whoa that's interesting'' Plagg said laughing.

''How great would it be if Marinette was Ladybug'' Plagg continued.

''This conversation just became very awkward..'' Adrien said closing his phone.

''Geez imagine Marinette being Ladybug..'' Adrien laughed to himself.

''She's way to clumsy to be Ladybug. Haha imagine her missing the shots to grab the akuma. Her lucky charm would probably just be a safety helmet with elbow and knee pads so she wouldn't trip over a paperclip''. At this point Adrien was drowning laughter.

Plagg shook his head ''you need to get out more.''

Adrien's laughter died down.

''I'm kidding, Marinette's way too sweet to be that flirty bug''.

''You never know, everyone has secrets'' Plagg mumbled eating another piece of cheese.

101011001100110010110

The next day at school started out like any. Marinette was sitting in her seat doodling more pictures of her alter ego and cat while Alya updated her blog.

Nino was waiting in his seat for class to start and Adrien to arrive. Adrien was running late because he decided to finally tell Marinette how he felt. He was writing paragraphs of what he should say to her. He was up all night practicing.

Adrien walked into class with bags under his eyes and messy matted hair. He looked like a horror show. Chloe not recognizing him at first began insulting him. So distraught it was her love she ran out of class to buy him a gift for her transgression.

Nino looked at Adrien in concern.

''Dude, you're hideous''

Adrien sarcastically flashed him a model smile and facepalmed onto the desk.

''Seriously what happened''.

Adrien groaned sitting back up.

''I was working on something''

Adrien turned around to see Marinette drawing lovey dovey pictures of the famed heroes. This gave a chill up his spine.

''weird..'' Adrien thought.

Adrien turned back to Nino who was waiting for a waiting for a response.

''I was up all night trying to find a way to tell Marinette how I feel'' Adrien whispered. Alya looked up from her phone hearing it all. Alya nudged Marinette gesturing her to look down at Adrien.

''Did you think of something?'' Nino questioned.

Adrien groaned in annoyance.

''No Nino what can I tell her that would ever get her to date me? That I'm rich? Model? That I'm Cat Noir?'' Adrien's eyes got wide. _Well shit._

''WHAT?'' Nino gasped.

''WHAT?'' ALYA GASPED NEXT

Marinette blushed, slamming her drawing book on the desk.

Marinette grabbed Adrien and whispered in his ears.

''I knew you loved me you kitty, and now you're mine''

''Ladybug?'' Adrien whispered loudly.

''SHHH" Marinette hushed.

''I knew I'd find my kitty''.

Maybe living on the road with Plagg wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

 **Ahhhhhhhhhh…really sorry about this weird ending. Maybe I'll edit it later or maybe not. I'm sorry Marinette was a little more oc that I wantedI realized I said I would give them each other complete personalities but the part where Adrien was laughing at the idea that Marinette would be Ladybug I thought was to funny to erase. Well I'm glad to be back in the Fanfic world! Thank you all!**

Ladybug

As if you couldn't be more sweet


End file.
